Styles's Poison
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: What happens when a new Knockout shows up on the heels of AJ's divorce? Well a whirlwind romance. AJ is taken with her and she's taken with him. Bad thing is that nothing ever stays that way. AJ/OC
1. The New Knockout

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Phoenix and Mikaela.

The first time I saw her I was hooked. She stood next to Phoenix and she didn't look scared or anything. I mean it had been a hard few weeks with me because Wendy was filing for divorce and it had gone through. I shouldn't have view her like that but I couldn't help it. Phoenix walked over with her.

"Hey Allen this is Mikaela Heath, Mikaela this is Allen Jones better known to the world as AJ Styles." Phoenix said.

"Hi pleasure to meet you." Mikaela said as she offered me her hand.

"H…h…hi." I stuttered out. Phoenix looked at me weird for a few minutes before she shook her head. I look up when Dixie Carter walks over.

"Hello Ms. Heath if you'll come with me we'll finalize you're entrance music and your debut." Dixie said.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Allen, I'll see you around." She said with a smile as she walked away with Dixie. Phoenix looked at me.

"Wow the Phenomenal one is silence by one Knockout." She said with a smile.

"That's not funny how do you know her?" I asked.

"What makes you think I know her?" Phoenix asked.

"You wouldn't hang out with her unless you knew her." I said.

"She is the daughter of David Heath." Phoenix said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gangrel, the Brood, my mother, vampires." Phoenix said.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." I said.

"She's debuting tonight; actually she's in a mixed tag match with you." Phoenix said.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Allen you against Angelina Love and Kurt Angle, I'll be ringside to keep an eye on her." Phoenix said.

"Well I guess I'll see you out there then." I said.

"Yes good luck and Allen try to focus tonight." Phoenix said with a chuckle as she walked away. I shake my head at Phoenix and head to my locker room to get ready for my match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stand ready to go out because Angelina Love and Kurt have already gone out.

"Get Ready to Fly" plays through the arena.

"Their opponents first from Gainesville, Georgia standing at 5'11'' he is the Phenomenal One AJ Styles." David said. I walk out to my music and I get into the ring. I look at Kurt and then my head turns back to the ramp when "Sweet Tooth" plays.

"His partner from the Other Side of Darkness being accompanied by Phoenix standing at 5'10'' Mikaela." David said. My jaw dropped when I saw Mikaela's wrestling attire. She was wearing a black corset top with a black mini skirt. She had on black wrestling boots and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Mikaela got into the ring and Phoenix got in after her. Phoenix walked toward me as Mikaela went to the corner turnbuckle.

"Hey Allen pick your jaw up from the floor." Phoenix said. I give her a look before she leaves the ring and after going to talk to Mikaela we see that Angelina was in first.

"Good luck." I said as I got out of the ring. I watch as Angelina and Mikaela lock up. Mikaela kicked Angelina in the midsection. Angelina broke away from Mikaela and she went to the ref and distracted him while Mikaela leaned against the ropes. Velvet leaned up and grabbing the end of Mikaela's hair pulled. Mikaela whirled so fast it was scary. Velvet backed up because Phoenix had come toward her baring her fangs. Mikaela focuses back on the match. Angelina came up to her and slapped her. Mikaela glared at her and shoved her. I watched the match and when Angelina had tagged into Kurt Mikaela had looked at him before she came over to me and offered her hand to me. I tag in and face off with Kurt. Here was where I was comfortable because there were no distractions. Eventually after a while of back and forth action Kurt tags out to Angelina and I go and tag Mikaela in. Mikaela doesn't waste time and she kicks Angelina in the stomach again. With Angelina doubled over in pain Mikaela does as Lifting DDT. Phoenix with a glare to Velvet daring her to get on the apron listens as the ref counts to three. He rings the bell.

"The winners of the match AJ Styles and Mikaela." David said. Phoenix smiles and gets into the ring. She hugs Mikaela and smiles at me. Mikaela gives me a hug and then with a blush pulls away. I smile at her and the three of us leave the ring and head toward the back. When we clear the curtain I turn to Mikaela.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"No." Mikaela said with a shake of her head.

"Would you like to go out for drinks?" I asked. Phoenix smiled over Mikaela's shoulder.

"Sure that would be great." Mikaela said.

"I'll see you in the lobby of the hotel later." I said with a smile.

"Okay bye, see you Kitten." Mikaela said as she walked away. I turn to Phoenix.

"Before you ask you'd call her dad." Phoenix said.

"How do you know what I want?" I asked.

"Call it a hunch but I've seen the way you looked at her." Phoenix said.

"Be careful David is protective and you have your sons to worry about." Phoenix said.

"I know but she's just different but not in a bad way you know?" I asked.

"I know trust me. Oh and be careful she bites when she gets tipsy." Phoenix said.

"She bites?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's grown up around vampires what can I say." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"Do you bite when you're drunk?" I asked.

"You'd have to ask Randy." Phoenix said with a smile and a wink.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"Nope they decided I didn't have to wrestle tonight but my job was to keep an eye on Mikaela." Phoenix said.

"Well I'll see you later then." I said as I walked away.

"See you Allen." Phoenix said.

END…For now.

Review please. You'll get a cookie and I'll continue on. Anonymous review are on.


	2. Clubs, Vampires, and Kisses

Thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers except for Phoenix and Mikaela.

Author's note: Mikaela debut September 17, 2009.

I stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Mikaela to show up. I was in a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of jeans. When I see her I'm blown away. Mikaela had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and the ends of it were curled. She was in a black tank top and a pair of jeans.

"Hi." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Hey you look great." I said.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without Phoenix." Mikaela said as she looked at me.

"Come on let's head to the club." I said. Mikaela gave a slight nod and after hooking her arm with mine and lead her out of the hotel. After getting into my rental I drove us to a club that I knew all of our coworkers went to. As I parked the car and walked around to help her out of the car by holding the door for her because in her two inch heels I figured it would be difficult.

"Thank you." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Anytime, what got you interested in wrestling well at least for TNA?" I asked.

"Well I grew up in the business and I figured Vince wouldn't want another vampire running around so I put some calls into Phoenix who told me that I'd like the atmosphere here in TNA." Mikaela said.

"It's always Phoenix isn't it?" I asked as we walked into the club.

"Not always but it's something she does well." Mikaela said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"Yes please." Mikaela said as she walked with me to the bar. After I ordered myself a Budweiser beer I turned to her.

"A shot of Jack Daniels please." Mikaela said. I look at her in shock.

"What I can hold my alcohol with the best of them." Mikaela said. I chuckle and shake my head. There was something about this girl that surprised me and it would continue to do that by the looks of it.

"So I heard something from Phoenix and I was curious to see if it was true?" I ask.

"What did she tell you?" Mikaela asked.

"That when you get tipsy you bite." I said in a flat voice. I'm shocked when Mikaela laughs. It sounds much like wind chimes.

"It's true but she only knows that because I bite her." Mikaela said.

"Why did you bite her?" I asked.

"It was the day after my twenty-first birthday and she took me to a club and well she was supporting me and I took a bite, what can I say." Mikaela said with a shrug. I shake my head at her.

"You are one of a kind." I said.

"Thanks it's not every day I hear that." Mikaela said.

"Really I figured you would." I said.

"Are you insulting me?" Mikaela asked. I shake my head as I take a sip of my drink. Mikaela downed her drink. The bartender takes her glass from her and I put the money on the bar.

"Do you want another one?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"I'm trying not to get tipsy." Mikaela said. I smiled at her as I take her hand and lead her to a table. We sat down a table away from where Kurt, Booker, Kevin, and Scott were sitting.

"So how do you like TNA so far?" I asked.

"Phoenix was right I love the atmosphere and other then the Beautiful People everyone is really nice." Mikaela answered with a smile.

"Are they giving you any trouble?" I asked.

"Most of the time but it's nothing I can't handle." Mikaela answered with a shrug. I look at her with a smile.

"You're stronger then you look." I said.

"Yes well it's something that happens from experience and growing up the way I did." Mikaela said. I nod and after finishing my drink I look at her.

"You want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Mikaela said as she stood. I followed after her and took her toward the center of the dance floor. "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback was playing. We danced and that's when I noticed the tattoo on her neck.

"Is there a reason you have a tattoo on your neck?" I asked.

"It's supposed to symbolize a vampire's bite." Mikaela said. I nod my head and look at her. That was a bad move because that's when I realized I'd have to call Phoenix for that phone number because I wanted to date this woman in my arms. Mikaela smiled as she danced with me.

"How often have you done this?" I asked.

"Danced with a guy….twice at the most and the guy was always cautious with me." Mikaela answered.

"Wow I figured you'd have dance with more than two people." I said.

"Yes well my dad is very protective of me." Mikaela said.

"It's understandable; I would be in his place with a daughter as beautiful as you." I said. I smiled when Mikaela blushed.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." I answered and pulled her close as "Need You Know" by Lady Antebellum. We swayed to the beat of the music. After the song ended I looked down at her. Very slowly to give her time to pull away I pressed my lips to mine. Mikaela didn't pull back but put her arms around my neck. I pulled back and looked at her.

"I've got an autograph signing tomorrow so I should probably head back to the hotel and get to bed." I said.

"Okay, I'm a little tired anyway." Mikaela said as she pulled away and we made our way out of the club. The drive back to the hotel was silent. After I had parked I got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her. I walked with her into the lobby.

"I could accompany you to your room if you want." I said.

"That would be great thank you." Mikaela said as we walked to the elevator. When we got to her floor I walked her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight." Mikaela said.

"Me too." I said as I put my hands in my front pockets.

"Goodnight Allen." Mikaela said as she leaned up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." I said after she pulled away. She smiled before she went into her room. I went back to the elevator and went to my floor. I then walked to my room, went in and changed for bed went to sleep.

End.

Review please. You'll get a cookie and I'll continue on. Anonymous reviews are on.


	3. Explanations, Autographs, and Calls

Thank you to MiDg3t MoNkEy for the review and add. Also thanks to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Phoenix and Mikaela.

It had been a long night. I basically went through everything on auto pilot. I got dressed in my Phenomenal One t-shirt and jeans. If I didn't have to do this autograph signing I wouldn't go. I'd probably track Phoenix down and get that phone number from her but right now she was in a meeting and then she was headed home to spend time with her family. I made sure my bag was packed because after this I was heading home. Home to my boys who need me as much as I need them right now and I've always said family comes first. Wendy hadn't believed that and that's why she left. Luckily when she did that Phoenix had covered for me and I had gotten home to keep the boys. I also owed a lot to Michelle Irvine she was a great divorce lawyer. As I walked out of my hotel room my bag rolling behind me I hadn't been paying attention so when I feel something soft pump against me and then it was gone. I look around to see Mikaela on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said as I offered my hand to her to help her up. Once she was back on her feet she smiled at me.

"I understand I've had moments like those and it gets bad." Mikaela said with a smile.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked as we walked toward the elevator.

"I came to accompany you to your autograph signing." Mikaela said.

"Are you part of it?" I asked.

"Yes, even though I'm new they figured it would be a good start for me." Mikaela said.

"Well they're right, it would be helpful." I said. I looked at her and smiled. She was dressed in a black tank to with a pair of jeans.

"Is black your only color?" I asked.

"No just most of the time and it fits with what I grew up with." Mikaela said with a shrug.

"I like your hair down." I said.

"Thanks even though it's a pain to brush afterwards." Mikaela said. We had managed to get to the elevator and we were on our way down to the lobby.

"You have a rental?" I asked.

"Nope Phoenix drove me yesterday and well today she's in a meeting with the higher ups about big and probably scary things." Mikaela said. I chuckled about that.

"I agree but I'm not going to argue with Phoenix." I said. We made our way out of the elevator and toward the front desk. I knew I was checking out but I turned to Mikaela.

"Are you checking out?" I asked.

"No I'm staying here another few days while I get my living arrangements settled." Mikaela said. I nod and I turn toward the desk clerk.

"I'm checking out." I told him. He nodded and after handing him my room key I pay and I walk with Mikaela toward my car.

"Allen can I ask you a question?" Mikaela asked.

"Sure." I said as I opened the trunk and put my suitcase in.

"Allen what were you thinking about earlier?" Mikaela asked.

"I was thinking about my three sons." I said.

"Oh well, I'd blame last night on being drunk but we weren't." Mikaela said.

"Mikaela I'm divorced." I said.

"Oh, I'm guessing Michelle was your lawyer." Mikaela said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Phoenix always calls her aunt when there is a wrestler or friend that needs a divorce lawyer." Mikaela said.

"That sounds like her." I said as we both got in the car.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel afterwards but I've got to get home." I said.

"Okay thanks for putting up with me." Mikaela said.

"It's not putting up with you if I want to be around you." I said.

"Strange not many people want to be around me." Mikaela said.

"This in turn is weird because you seem like a great person, those who can't see that are insane." I said.

"Thanks guess I never saw myself like that." Mikaela said with a blush on her face. I smiled at her before we pulled up to local mall.

"So how many others are going to be here?" Mikaela asked as we parked.

"Let's see Daniels, Kurt, Booker, Kevin, Scott, Joe, Alex, Chris, Angelina, Velvet, Madison, and then the two of us." I said.

"Wow that's quite a line up." Mikaela said.

"It's not as big as normal but considering we're sharing some of the spotlight with a band it's understandable." I said. Mikaela nodded as we walked into the mall.

"You can sit by me." I said.

"There aren't set places?" Mikaela asked.

"No we're laid back about this kind of stuff." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and as we walked toward the table that was set up for us. Kurt sat close to Booker, Kevin, and Scott. Alex and Chris were on their other side; Angelina, Velvet, and Madison were on the other side of Sabin and Shelley.

"Come on let's sit away from the Beautiful People." I said as I walked toward Kurt's right side.

"This table seems hostile." Mikaela said.

"Yes that happens occasionally." I said. Mikaela nodded as we sat down. After awhile we get things going. It's actually fun to sit by Mikaela because she keeps everything light and fun. I'm laughing and smiling as we sign pictures and everything else for the fans. After we finish the signing I take her back to the hotel.  
"I'll see you next time we have a show." Mikaela said.

"Okay bye Mikaela." I said. Mikaela waved as she walked back into the hotel. I drove to the airport. After I had checked in I called Phoenix. I got her answering machine.

"_Hi you've reached my phone, I'm unavailable because I'm in a meeting, wrestling, or she's doing something with me; yes I'm probably am but that's not the point leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Phoenix's voice said of course at the end Randy had stolen the phone._

I shake my head and after the beep I leave a message.

"Hey Phoenix it's Allen if you'd be kind enough to give me David Heath's number because I want to ask if I can date Mikaela. Anyway I'll talk to you later Phoenix." I said as I hung up my phone, turned it off, and closed it. I walked toward my gate to wait for the flight home. After I land I walk to the parking lot with my bag behind me. After I get to my car I pull my phone out of my suitcase and turn it back on. I look at the phone when one voicemail flashes on the screen and I listen to it.

"_Hey Allen good to hear you're thinking about dating Kayla. I was thinking I would have to beat a little sense into you. Anyway David's number is 568-1290. I've also called him so he knows you are getting ready to call him. Talk to you later Allen and I hope it goes well." Phoenix said as she hung up._

I smile and after getting in my car I drive home. As I pull into the driveway I couldn't wait to get home and see my boys again. I knew I'd have to call eventually but right now was time that I want to spend with my kids. After getting my suitcase from the trunk of the car I walked up to the house. After spending time with his sons he decided now was the time to make the call. He picked up the home phone and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Allen Jones, Phoenix said I'd be calling." I said.

"I work with her." I said.

"I was wondering if I could take her out on a date and then go from there." I said.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Thank you. It was great talking to you." I said as I hung up. I let out a breath in relief because it was good to know I had his permission and the next time I say Mikaela I would ask her out on a date.

Review please. You'll get a cookie and I'll continue on. Anonymous reviews are on.


	4. Dinner, Children, and Pondering

Chapter Four

Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and Mikaela

**Author's Note: I will not do a story about Maria because my AJ muse isn't giving me a good story. Actually none of my muses are giving me a good story with Maria. She might make an appearance maybe not depends on what my muses say.**

I had been sitting on my couch. Once in awhile I played wrestled with my boys.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Ajay said.

"I'll go get started on dinner, how about Mac and Cheese?" I asked.

"Yes please." Ajay, Avery, and Albey chorused. I smile and head off to the kitchen to make dinner. I've made enough for four but when Avery comes in and he tilts his head to the side.

"Daddy why did you only make enough for four?" he asks.

"It's just the four of us." I answer.

"No it's not. Auntie Kitten and her family are coming for dinner." He says. I look at him and then glance at the white board calendar that sure enough had the words: "Orton's dinner". I walk over and grab the phone dialing the number I knew from heart.

"Hey Randy are you guys still coming to dinner?" I asked.

"Okay wait you're bringing who?" I asked.

"Okay I'll see you guys in a few." I said as I hung up. I had to pull tonight together. She was coming. I hadn't thought I would see her so soon. Then again she knew Phoenix which meant Phoenix was helping her find a house. I shake my head as I make more Mac and cheese. When the doorbell goes I go to answer it. I open it to find Phoenix, Randy, Joey, Kyle, Adrian, Marie, and Mikaela. Phoenix was dressed in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. My eyes were drawn to Mikaela who was dressed in a pale pink tank top with a soft pink skirt.

"I see you and Phoenix switched places with colors." I said.

"Not really." Phoenix said. I could tell that Phoenix was grumpy and I had a feeling that Randy hadn't paid much attention to her. Well maybe that wasn't true but he wouldn't let her eat which made her irritable and a pain to worry about.

"Well let's have dinner before Phoenix loses her mind." I said. I heard Phoenix muttering something that probably wasn't kid friendly. We sat down to eat. After dinner Phoenix was playing with not only my boys but hers. I was chatting it up with Randy and Mikaela. After a while Phoenix looks up to me.

"I think it's time we start heading home." Phoenix said. Joey's eyes were closed and his head was in his mom's lap.

"Phoenix and I will take the kids to the car, Kayla feel free to come at your own convince." Randy said. I look to them as Phoenix stands and gathers both Joey and Kyle to her to carry them out of the house. Randy carries Marie's car seat and holds Adrian's hand. He was almost asleep but wasn't yet.

"See you later Allen." Phoenix says as they walked toward the door.

"See you guys." I said. I notice my kids were crashed out on the floor.

"I'll help you get them to bed." Mikaela said.

"Really you'd do that?" I asked. Mikaela nodded as she bent down to scoop up Avery. I stoop and watch her. The way she cradles him shocks and touches me. I pick up Ajay from the floor and take the lead so I can point her to the room. As she puts him down I watch her. We walk back out to the living room. I lean down to pick up Albey.

"Go ahead and have a seat I'll be right back." I said. After I had tucked in Albey I kissed all three boys on the head and walked back into the living room to see Mikaela standing and looking at the pictures on the wall. I walk over to her and touch her shoulder

"You look so happy." Mikaela said.

"Thanks it was before everything kind of fell apart." I said.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"No worries you didn't cause it." I said.

"Hey Mikaela would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"That sounds nice." Mikaela said.

"Maybe afterwards we could go steady." I said. There was a blush on my face.

"Hey look at me." Mikaela said. I look at her.

"Are you serious, you're not joking with me are you?" she asked.

"No why would you think that?" I asked.

"I've had guys say they want to take me out only to not really do it." She explained.

"Well they are insane men." I said as I leaned down to kiss her. Mikaela wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled back to look at her.

"I'm serious." I said.

"Good because I don't want you to be joking with me." Mikaela said.

"I'll see you at the next Impact but I think you've got to go before everyone falls asleep in the car." I said.

"You better have a date for our date then." Mikaela said.

"I will." I said. Mikaela smiled before she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Goodnight Allen I'll see you on the next Impact." Mikaela said as she pulled away.

"Goodnight Mikaela hope you find a house to your liking." I said.

"I'll just room with Phoenix and Randy for now." Mikaela said. I nod and watch as she walks out my door. I knew right then that I didn't want to let her walk out of that door anymore.

"I'm in so much trouble." I muttered. Well at least it was going to get better. I could feel that it was going to get better. Now if this worked out I'd have everything I've wanted in a while. Well as long as they kept me in good graces with the fans but that could change at any moment. Well there wasn't any use to staying up and thinking about it. I headed up to bed to get some rest before tomorrow started up and I got swamped with things to do.

Fin


	5. Two Matches, In Ring Kisses, and Puppies

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and Mikaela

Author's Note: Madison Rayne holds the TNA Women's Knockout Championship and TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. Also if you like my TNA stories pop over to She's Not as Delicate as She Looks. Date is September 24th.

It had been just about an entire week since I've seen Mikaela and it's killing me. I walk into the arena and look around. I'm trying to find where Phoenix and Mikaela are but when I stop by Phoenix's office and she hasn't been there yet. I go to my locker room to wait around for them to get here. I start to wonder around the arena when I hear the familiar voices of Phoenix and Mikaela. I turn and smile.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you waiting around for us Allen?" Phoenix asked.

"No of course not." I said.

"He's lying he's been wondering around like a poor lovesick puppy." Daniels said.

"Aw that's kind of sweet." Phoenix said.

"Thanks Chris." I said.

"You're welcome." Daniels said.

"Daniels you've got a match tonight against Sabin." Phoenix said.

"Thanks for telling me." Daniels said.

"You're welcome now after I tell Allen Mikaela has a match you and I are going to leave the two of them to their own devices." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Who is she facing?" I asked.

"Velvet and I can't be there to run interference." Phoenix said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've got a match right before her against Brutus and well I'm going to be tired, sore, and needing a shower afterwards so I'm heading to a shower." Phoenix said.

"Oh." I said.

"Come on Daniels, we'll talk about your match." Phoenix said as she and Daniels walked away.

"So you want me to accompany you in your match?" I asked.

"You would that would be great." Mikaela said with a smile.

"I can't do much against Angelina but I can be there for emotional support." I said.

"That's all I really need because Phoenix and I worked on how to keep Angelina's interference to a minimum." Mikaela said.

"Sounds like something Phoenix would do." I said.

"She cares about us all and she wants us to be safe and have a good match even against the odds." Mikaela said.

"She's faced plenty of odds hasn't she?" I asked.

"Yes being one of the few in this business who is brave enough to go with her training and face the boys." Mikaela said.

"Leads her to a lot of enemies though." I said.

"It's something she knows how to do her job very well." Mikaela said.

"Anyway for our date I was thinking this Wednesday." I said. Mikaela thought for a few minutes before she smiled.

"Sure that sounds great." Mikaela said.

"So where do I pick you up?" I asked.

"Well for now I'm staying with Randy and Phoenix so I guess their house." Mikaela answered. I nod and we continue on our way to catering.

~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela and I were standing by a monitor to watch the in-ring feed of Phoenix's match.

"The British Invasion" plays through the arena and Brutus, Doug, and Rob appear at the top of the ramp.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall." David said.

"First from King's Lynn standing at 6'3'' being accompanied by Rob Terry and Doug Williams Brutus Magnus." David said. They get into the ring and wait for Phoenix to make an appearance.

"Bloodline" plays through the arena.

"His opponent from Japan standing at 5'9'' Phoenix "the Vampire" Orton." David said. We watch as Phoenix makes her way down the ramp. I wrap one arm around Mikaela's shoulders.

"So who do you think is going to win?" I asked.

"Phoenix." Mikaela said.

"You have a lot of faith in her." I said.

"Of course I do I grew up with her." Mikaela said. I watch the match and see Phoenix is pushing up from the ground. She rounds on Doug with a growl.

"That's not good." I said.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"That's why." I said and nodded to the screen where Brutus was pining Phoenix the thing is it was a Schoolboy pin because Phoenix had been distracted. We watched Phoenix kick out. Which considering she also had Brutus's weight to hers was shocking. We watched as Phoenix started to mount a comeback but it was short lived. Rob took her out again and I felt for her.

"She needs some back up." I said.

"No she doesn't she'll get her momentum back and will avoid the two of them and she'll pull out a win." Mikaela said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She's had harder odds to face in her matches." Mikaela said. I nod and turn back to the match. Phoenix was once again having the momentum on her side. That's when she hits Vampire's Fangs. This is basically what she named her Codebreaker for TNA because she doesn't like to double up the names that were trademarked by WWE. It was something that made Phoenix special. She got the pin and she stood at let the ref raise her arm.

"The winner of the match Phoenix "the Vampire" Orton." David said. Phoenix nodded her head and she kept an eye on Doug and Rob as she walked out of the arena.

"We've got to get going." I said.

"Velvet is going first." Mikaela said.

"I know but it's a walk that will take us a little bit." I said.

"Fine." Mikaela said with a smile. She was already dressed to compete. She was wearing a pair of black sweats that clung to her lower curves and a tank top. She also had black wrestling boots on. She had pulled half her hair into a ponytail high on her head and the rest of it was down.

"Hey Mikaela is it a day for you to just hang out and wrestle calmly?" Daniels asked.

"Yup I can't wrestle in corsets like Phoenix can week after week." Mikaela said. Daniels chuckled and nodded.

"Hey Phoenix what are you standing here for?" Mikaela asked.

"I can't leave Allen out there to fight on his own besides he can't fight Angelina." Phoenix said.

"But you said you wouldn't do it." I said.

"I never said I wouldn't do it, I just said I needed a shower and I do." Phoenix said. Mikaela smiled.

"That is totally like you." Mikaela said.

"Thanks I like being predictable." Phoenix said her voice just about dripping with sarcasm. We get the okay to go. It was strange listening to her music on this side.

"Her opponent from the Other Side of Darkness being accompanied by Phoenix and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles standing at 5'10'' Mikaela'' David said. Phoenix even though she looked like she'd rather be sitting in her office smiled and after hugging Mikaela went down to the floor and started glaring at Angelina. I smile at Mikaela before I join Phoenix on the floor. Phoenix looked at me.

"She really likes you." She said quietly as the match started. I nod and watch as she works. It's almost like she was born for this. There wasn't a wasted movement anywhere. I watched as she went for the Enzuigiri but Velvet ducked out of the way. Mikaela landed hard on the mat but pushed herself up and shake her head. She lunged at Velvet and took her down to the mat. I watch as Mikaela does something unknockout like and starts to ground and pound on Velvet. The ref has to pull her off of Velvet.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen." Phoenix said.

"It happens a lot?" I asked.

"No just once in a while." Phoenix said. Mikaela picked up Velvet and hit one very wicked Implant DDT. I actually cringed at the impact of Velvet's head on the mat.

"Ouch." I said.

"Trust me it hurts more when I do it." Phoenix said with a smile. We watch as Mikaela gets the pin. Angelina and Madison were too afraid to do anything.

"The winner of the match Mikaela." David said. Phoenix and I get into the ring. You know its one thing to hug someone but it's another entirely to kiss them. After Phoenix got done hugging Mikaela I look at her. She steps up to me and I hug her and then I kiss her right there in the middle of the ring. As I pull back I notice the blush and that's when I heard the wolf whistle from Phoenix.

"Not funny." I muttered.

"It's hilarious now come on let's get to the back where it's quite and you don't have to worry about kissing her." Phoenix said as she got out of the ring. I let Mikaela go first and once I was through the ropes I took her hand in mine and we walked up the ramp. When we got to the back Phoenix turned to us.

"I'm going to go take a shower and probably make a phone call with Randy." Phoenix said.

"Okay I'll talk to you soon Phoenix." Mikaela said.

"I'm sure if you don't want to wait for me Allen will drive you home." Phoenix said.

"Sure I wouldn't mind driving you home." I said.

"Thanks I'll think about it." Mikaela said. Phoenix nodded before she walked away.

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the ring just now." I said. Mikaela looked at me like I was insane.

"Why?" She asked.

"I mean I don't normally do that." I said. Mikaela rolled her eyes at me before she kissed me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against me. She had just wrapped her arms around my neck when we heard a noise. Still holding each other we turn our heads toward the sound to see Daniels.

"Get a room the two of you." He said with a smile.

"Aw come on do we have to?" I asked.

"No because I've got to go take a shower too." Mikaela said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll come find you if I want that ride." Mikaela said.

"I'll be in my locker room." I said. She nodded before she walked away.

Fin


	6. Dates and Broken Ankles

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and Mikaela

Author's note: Date is September 30th.

Who would have known that waiting until seeing her Wednesday would be like losing a piece of me. Then again Phoenix was fond of saying 'Time Makes the Heart Grow Founder.' I had no idea how right she had been at the time. The boys were already asleep and the babysitter who happened to be Elizabeth Porter sat on the couch. I was dressed in a button up and a pair of slacks.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"Yes I can Mr. Jones their asleep I think I can handle it." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Okay well I'll pay you when I drop you off after the date." I said.

"Its okay Phoenix said I could stay here in case you and Mikaela wanted to stay at a hotel." Elizabeth said. I nod and after grabbing my coat, wallet, and keys I head out the door. I get into the car and drive to the Orton house. As I park and get out of the car I wonder how much different it would have been if Mikaela had her own house. As I knock on the door I'm greeted by Randy.

"Hello Allen." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." I said.

"Well I suppose you should come in." Randy said. I nod as I walk into the house.

"Mikaela will be down in a couple of minutes." Phoenix said as she walked into the living room. I nod.

"So Elizabeth said she could stay over at my place." I said.

"Yes I told her that would be okay because Randy and I could go get her for school early in the morning." Phoenix said.

"You guys have a system don't you." I said.

"Yes and it works well most of the time." Phoenix said.

"Are we talking about your systems again?" Mikaela said.

"Yes." Phoenix said. I was rooted to the spot as I looked at Mikaela. She was dressed in such a pale pink it looked white mini skirt, a white button-up that had two buttons undone. She was also wearing three inch kitten heels.

"You look stunning." I said. Mikaela blushed and had to resist the urge to ruffle her hair. She had put it up in a messy bun.

"Thanks." Mikaela said as she finished coming down the stairs. I look from her to Randy.

"See you Kayla, be careful." Randy said.

"I will daddy don't worry." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Have fun." Phoenix said. Mikaela nodded and we headed out of the house.

"Well that was a tense moment." I said.

"How so it would have been worse if my dad had been around." Mikaela said. I nod before I hold the door open for her.

"Thank you." She said as she got into the car. I walk to the other side and slide in. Turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway I look at her.

"You don't mind Italian food do you?" I asked.

"Nope, I've actually wanted Italian food for a while." Mikaela said. I laugh.

"Is it just the pasta sauce?" I asked.

"No but it kind of helps." Mikaela said with a smile. I chuckled and drove to a small Italian restaurant that Phoenix always suggests to just about everyone. As we pull up Mikaela lets out an excited breath.

"No way I love this place." Mikaela said.

"Hm seems I made a good choice in dinner." I said.

"You made an excellent choice in my opinion." Mikaela said as she opened the door and got out. I smiled as I followed her out around the car. As we walk into the restaurant I wrap an arm around her waist.

"What can I do for you?" the waiter asked.

"I've got a reservation for two." I said.

"A name would be helpful." The waiter said slightly annoyed. Mikaela looked at him and shook her head.

"Allen Jones." I said. The waiter looked at the list and then at me.

"Right this way Mr. Jones." He said. After he had us seated I looked at Mikaela.

"Well he was somewhat in a bad mood." I said.

"I noticed which doesn't make me happy because I image that they should at least be nice." Mikaela said. I smile at her.

"Are you being serious?" I asked as I turned my head slightly to the side.

"Yes because I was raised to always be courteous to others even if they upset you." Mikaela said.

"Well you were raised right that's for sure." I said with a smile.

"Yeah dad had his moments and he made them good each time." Mikaela said.

"I think I need to meet him." I said.

"I think that could be arranged maybe." Mikaela said.

"Why a maybe?" I asked.

"He still wrestles so I've got to try to figure out where he is from day to day." Mikaela said.

"Hm, well I think we'll have to fix that." I said with a smile. Mikaela chuckled and when the waiter came back we ordered some pasta. After a while we finish and after paying we stand and leave.

"You want to check into a hotel for the night?" I asked.

"Would we have enough time in the morning to head back to the houses so we can get ready for the show?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Sure." Mikaela said with a tired smile. I felt the same way. It was late and we had to work tomorrow. We pull into the hotel and we get out. As we walk to the front desk I look at the clerk.

"Do you have a room?" I asked.

"Yes but it's only got one bed." He said. I look at Mikaela.

"I don't bite in my sleep." She said.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Name?" He asked.

"Allen Jones." I said.

He typed some things into the computer and handed me the card key.

"Room 212 third floor." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I took Mikaela's hand and we walked into the elevator. After the short ride we get out and head to the room. As I walk in I shake my head.

"We don't have anything to sleep in." I said.

"We could always sleep in our clothes or underwear." Mikaela said.

"You'd share a bed with a guy in your underwear?" I asked.

"Well, yeah because I trust you and it's not like if you truly like me we won't get there." Mikaela said.

"You're a strange duck." I said with a smile.

"Phoenix says that a lot but I don't listen to her." Mikaela said. I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready for bed." Mikaela said as she walked past me. Once the bathroom door was closed I sat on the bed to take off my shoes and socks. I start to unbutton my shirt and there is a smile on my face. I never thought something like this would happen so soon after everything. Then again Mikaela was different then Wendy. It seemed the boys liked her too which was a plus in my book. I stood up to remove my slacks and decide it would be a good idea to be under the covers before she came out. After a couple of minutes Mikaela walks out with her clothes neatly folded and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of black boy shorts. She looks at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Strange man." Mikaela said as she moved to the bed and got under the covers.

"Well this is still slightly awkward." I said.

"It could be worse." Mikaela said.

"I don't see how." I said.

"Of course you don't." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Would you like to explain?" I asked.

"You could be trying to do things." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Things like this?" I asked as I leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back.

"Worse but I think that was a good start." Mikaela said with a smile. I chuckle and kiss her once more.

"Goodnight Mikaela." I said.

"Goodnight Allen." She said. We both turned off the lights and went to sleep. It wasn't too bad of a night for the most part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~October First~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and turning woke Mikaela up. The first thought that struck me was that I wanted to wake up next to her for a little bit longer but that was a different agenda altogether.

"Is it time to head back?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes." I said. Mikaela groaned and rolled out of bed. She stood up and picked up her clothes. Without entering the bathroom she put them on. She looked at me.

"You going to be getting dressed?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes in a minute." I said as I got out of bed and pulled on my clothes. Mikaela had put on her heels and after taking a step she twisted her right ankle.

"Ow son of a…" Mikaela said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine." Mikaela said as she shook out her foot. I don't say anything but lead the way out of the hotel room. After we check out I drive her back to the Orton house.

"See you tonight." I said.

"Yeah see you tonight." She said as she walked up the drive and into the house. With that I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had spent most of the broadcast with Phoenix and Mikaela before they left to go get ready for their main event Knockout Tag Match. I had decided to sit in the back for this one. I watch as the Beautiful People make their entrance.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Knockout Tag Match." David said.

"First the team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky being accompanied by Madison Rayne they are the Beautiful People." David said. Angelina, Velvet, and Madison get into the ring. I listen as Bloodline plays through the arena.

"First their opponent from Japan standing at 5'9'' Phoenix "the Vampire" Orton." David said. Phoenix stopped halfway and waited for "Sweet Tooth" to play.

"Her tag team partner from the Other Side of Darkness standing at 5'10'' Mikaela." David said. Phoenix smiled at Mikaela and the two of them got into the ring. Phoenix was dressed in a gold corset top with black lace at the top and bottom and running down the middle and there were black laces in the back, she was wearing a pair of leather pants which was unlike her and high heeled boots. Mikaela was wearing a dark red almost the color of blood corset top with black lace at the top, a red and black mini skirt which she probably borrowed from Phoenix, and black wrestling boots. Mikaela had her hair up much like she had it last week and Phoenix always wore her hair down. They decide Phoenix will go first so she starts off with Velvet. Phoenix is dominating the match mostly be keeping a consecutive chain of moves going. It also helps she keeps a good hold on her. Phoenix pulled Velvet into the corner where Mikaela was and tagged her in. Phoenix gets out of the ring and Mikaela gets in. Velvet gets out of the corner and Mikaela goes to hit an Enzuigiri. After she hits it Mikaela comes down and lands awkwardly on her right ankle. Mikaela cringes in pain but hops over to Phoenix to get the tag. Velvet had managed to crawl halfway to Angelina before Phoenix came in and dragged her to the center of the ring where like a pro she applied a Figure-Four Leg Lock. Angelina was just about to go through the ropes when she caught sight of Mikaela coming back through towards her and she chose to stay on the other side of the ropes. I watch Mikaela smile when the bell goes. Phoenix releases Velvet and turns to Mikaela

"The winners of the match the team of Mikaela and Phoenix "the Vampire" Orton." David said. Mikaela got into the ring and the ref raised both of their arms in the air. Phoenix got out of the ring and helped Mikaela to the back. I hurried over there. I met them coming out of the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine Phoenix is making a mountain out of a molehill." Mikaela said.

"Okay then Kayla stand on your ankle." Phoenix said. Mikaela tries but grabs onto my forearm.

"See you can't stand on it and if I was to put say the ankle lock on your ankle you'd tap out instantly now let's get you to the medic." Phoenix said.

"I hate when she's right." Mikaela muttered as Phoenix and I helped her to the medic's office. She sat up on the exam bed and he looked at her.

"She landed on her right ankle wrong." Phoenix said. The medic nods and after touching her ankle and watching her face screw up in pain I'm worried.

"I think she broke her ankle." He said.

"Shocking isn't it?" Phoenix asked.

"Cut the sarcasm Kitten." Mikaela said.

"Sorry we'll take her to a doctor and see what they say." I said. Phoenix shrugged before she stuck her head out the door.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said as she left.

"Want to wager she's breaking up a fight?" Mikaela asked.

"Nope because she probably is I mean with all the male egos and things." I said.

Phoenix walked back in with an expression that could probably kill someone.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"No but since the shows over let's get you to the hospital." Phoenix said. Mikaela nodded and after I helped her hope down from the table we thanked the medic and we left. I let Phoenix take Mikaela to the hospital on the terms that she would call me when she knew anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at home when my phone went. I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Phoenix how is she?" I asked. I paled when I heard the news.

"She broke her ankle and she's expected to miss six weeks?" I asked.

"Okay thanks for the update Phoenix." I said.

"Goodnight." I said as I hung up. I hang my head and rest it on my hands as I think about that. One messed up move and looks what happens. I sigh and decide to go to bed.


	7. Half Sisters, True Love, and Friends

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and Mikaela

~~~~~~~~~~~October Eighth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting around with Daniels talking about random things when Phoenix walked by. I smiled at her and she turned her head behind her.

"I told you could stay at home no one is expecting you to be here for six weeks." Phoenix said. I heard that and I follow her line of sight to see Mikaela. Mikaela had her hair pulled into a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a tank top was making her way carefully through the arena with crutches.

"I know but sitting home doing nothing isn't any fun." Mikaela said.

"Yes but I don't have the time to sit and babysit you." Phoenix said.

"You don't have to babysit me. I can take care of myself." Mikaela said.

"Sure like you're not a walking target with the crutches." Phoenix said.

"I'm not a walking target." Mikaela cried.

"Sweetheart I've seen worse injuries and still people go after them." Phoenix said.

"Fine I'll stay with Allen if you're that concerned about me." Mikaela fired back at Phoenix.

"He's got a match later tonight with me what do you suggest then?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll sit with Daniels." Mikaela said. Phoenix groaned.

"Don't worry about it Phoenix we can take care of her." I said.

"What makes you think that I want to watch her?" Daniels asked.

"Please I'd owe you." Mikaela begged.

"Fine but only because Allen is head over heels for you and I've got nothing better to do." Daniels said. Phoenix sighed and walked away.

"What happened to her?" Daniels asked.

"She's just concerned that I'll get jumped by the Beautiful People and be put on the shelf longer." Mikaela said.

"It's a valid concern of hers." I said.

"Yes well I'm not a little girl anymore that needs Phoenix to watch over me." Mikaela said.

"I don't think it's because she's treating you like a child but that she's concerned for you." I said.

"I know but I don't need her to do that." Mikaela said.

"Maybe it's in Phoenix's attitude to care for others." Daniels said. I looked at him with a nod.

"She's always been like that and nothing ever changes." I said.

"I know and I guess I can't complain about how Phoenix is." Mikaela said with a sigh.

"That's my girl." I said with a smile.

"Hey now no one ever said I was your girl." Mikaela said.

"Kayla come sit down off your ankle before you make it worse." Daniels said as he patted the crate next to him. Mikaela nodded and hobbled over to the crate and with some help from both Daniels and I she got on the crate.

"So do you know who I'm wrestling with Phoenix tonight?" I asked.

"She said something about Kurt Angle and Booker T." Mikaela said.

"Oh that sounds like tons of fun." I said.

"It could be worse." Mikaela said.

"How could it be worse?" Daniels asked.

"It could be a handicap match with them also facing say Scott Steiner, Kevin Nash, or Sting." Mikaela said.

"Okay stop talking before someone overhears you and decides that's a good idea." I said.

"Aw do I make the big bad champion nervous?" Mikaela asked in a baby like voice with a smile tugging at her lips.

"No." I said with a shake of my head.

"He's in denial." Daniels said.

"I agree but that's not the point." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Then what is the point?" Daniels asked.

"The fact that he has to watch his back out there or else I'll have to kick his butt." Mikaela said.

"You hear that Allen she's getting protective." Daniels said. I was about to be something when Phoenix showed back up.

"Did you call your dad and tell him to come here?" She asked.

"Yes why?" Mikaela asked.

"He's here and he needs to speak with not only Allen but you and me." Phoenix said.

"What did we do?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know he won't tell me." Phoenix said with a sigh. I helped Mikaela off the crate.

"I'll talk to you later Daniels." I said.

"I'll see you later." Mikaela said with a smile. We follow Phoenix down the hall into her locker room/office.

"I brought them." Phoenix said as she walked in. I look at the blonde man sitting in the chair.

"So this is Allen Jones." He said.

"Hi dad what do we owe this surprise to?" Mikaela asked.

"Well not only are you injured but I wanted to have a word with the three of you." He said. Phoenix looked at me.

"Hello sure I'm Allen Jones and it's a pleasure to met you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too but I'll get to you in a second." David said.

"Kayla dear you might want to sit down for this." David said. Mikaela looked at me and hoppled over to one of Phoenix's other unoccupied chairs and sat down. Phoenix stood and turned her head.

"Phoenix Kayla you know I worked with Marie but the thing is I knew her years before I joined the WWF as it was known then." David said.

"I heard as much from my mom." Phoenix said.

"Let me finish please Phoenix." David said.

"Sorry." Phoenix said.

"Anyway let's just say that one night after a night of drinking at a bar I went home with your mother." David said as he looked at Phoenix. Phoenix clenched her teeth for a second before she shook her head.

"Is there a point to this?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes Marie and I did something neither of us should have and that lead to Mikaela." David said.

"What?" Both girls asked in perfect unison.

"Mikaela is your half-sister." David said. Phoenix and Mikaela looked at each other.

"Hm well that was strange and kind of cool." Mikaela said.

"Well I can't say that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Phoenix said.

"You guys are taking this well." I said.

"Yes it's something that I do well." Phoenix said.

"I forgot that's how you worked." David said.

"You should never forget." Phoenix said. She glanced down at her wrist and muttered something.

"Allen you've got to get changed we're on in a few minutes." Phoenix said as she grabbed her bag and went into her bathroom. I looked at David and Mikaela.

"I'll talk to you about things later." David said.

"Oh okay." I said as I hurried out of the room to get changed myself. I headed to the gorilla position.

"You're on." One of the guys said.

"And her partner from Gainesville, Georgia standing at 5'11'' he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, the Phenomenal One A.J. Styles." David said. I get into the ring and stand next to Phoenix and look across at Booker and Kurt.

"Let's hurry up and end this." Phoenix said. I nod my head in agreement.

"You want to start?" I asked.

"Sure." Phoenix said. I get out of the ring and watch as Kurt stays in the ring and Booker leaves the ring. The bell goes and I watch as Phoenix locks up with Kurt. Kurt manages to overpower her and takes her to the ground. He applies a side headlock. Phoenix tries to get out of it and because the two of them had gone to the ground close to the ropes Phoenix reaches out and puts her leg on the rope. That forces Kurt to break the hold. After Kurt let's go of the hold Phoenix gets up and faces Kurt. She kicks him in the thigh and reaches to go for DDT but Kurt dodges her and goes behind her and picks her up for the first of three German Suplexes. After the third one he releases and he goes for the pin. Phoenix barely kicks out. She gets up and manages to get to our corner to tag me in. I start wrestling against Kurt when I hear Phoenix gasp. I take my eye off the ball and Kurt knocks me to the ground and pulls me to the center of the ring and slaps the ankle lock on. I'm pretty good at working through the pain but the one thing that had me tapping was when Kurt grapevined the ankle lock.

"The winners of the match Kurt Angle and Booker T the Main Event Mafia." David said. Kurt and Booker celebrated and I get up to go look at Phoenix and question her and she's not there. I look confused and take the belt subconsciously.

"I'd say the match was just about handed to Kurt and Booker when Phoenix left her partner high and dry." Don West said.

"She only did that because if you hadn't noticed Angelina Love and Velvet Sky had the injured Mikaela and was attacking her." Mike Tenay said. The moment I heard that I got out of the ring and headed to the back. I ran into Daniels.

"I was just coming to get you." Daniels said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Who Phoenix or Mikaela?" Daniels asked.

"Are they both hurt?" I asked.

"Phoenix is now and Mikaela will probably be out for longer." Daniels said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Phoenix's locker room." Daniels said. I nodded to him before I hurry into the room. I look at Phoenix who is sitting in her office chair with the medic looking at her arm. Mikaela is sitting in another office chair with her dad sitting next to her.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"No they dislocated Phoenix's shoulder and I think they gave Mikaela a Grade Three sprain." The medic said.

"Which means what?" I asked.

"She may have to go in for surgery and her recovery time has been bumped to eight to twelve weeks." The Medic said. I look at Phoenix who I can tell is biting back a retort about Mikaela staying home. I move toward Mikaela to be stopped by her father.

"Come out in the hall with me." He said. I nod and follow him out. We're standing in the hall when we hear Phoenix scream in pain.

"That would be her shoulder going back in joint." David said. I nod my head. I'm more concerned about Mikaela.

"You really love her don't you?" David asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mikaela you really love her." David said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's written all over your face and not only that but how you treat her." David said.

"Has Phoenix told you anything?" I asked.

"She has but it's only been good." David said.

"Did she tell you that I'm recently divorced?" I asked.

"She did but love doesn't choose sides." David said. I tilt my head to the side.

"What I mean is that you two seem so right for the each other and I'm not the least bit overprotective like I normally am." David said.

"I didn't know I was that easy to read." I said.

"You're not I can just tell." David said. I nodded.

"Take good care of her." David said.

"I will." I said. David smiled before he went back inside the office. The medic was leaving and Phoenix was on the phone with by the sounds of it Randy. I look at Mikaela and notice how down she looks and I kneel down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No I feel like an idiot for not listening to Phoenix and staying home." Mikaela said.

"You're not an idiot you just wanted to be here." I said.

"It's more than wanting to be here." Mikaela said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Allen I wanted to come so I could see you." Mikaela said with a blush on her face. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I like seeing you; it's a bright spot in my day." I said.


	8. Sleeping, Pain of loss, and Appartments

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~October Fifteenth~~~~~~~~~

The show went by in a blur. I didn't really care what happened because my mind was focused on Mikaela. She was actually watching my boys for me and she enjoyed doing it. When the show got over I was the first one out the door and on my way home. I hadn't even heard Phoenix say something about an autograph signing or a meet and greet I didn't really care. I wanted to get out of there and get home. When I arrived home I knew I had missed a call from Phoenix but I would deal with that later. I walked into my house and smiled. Mikaela was passed out on the floor with Ajay, Avery, and Albey crashed out around her. I had to hold back my chuckle as I started to move my boys to bed. I came back downstairs and touched Mikaela on the shoulder. I watched as her light blue eyes looked at me. She pushed up into a sitting position and she looked at me.

"You just get home?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah and I come home to find you and the boys sound asleep." I said. Mikaela laughed lightly.

"I hadn't meant for that to happen." Mikaela said.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked. Mikaela shook her head.

"Do you mind if I crash on the couch Phoenix will be by in the morning." Mikaela said.

"No and I could probably set you up in a bed in the guest room instead if you want." I said.

"That would be nice." Mikaela said as she looked up at me. I stood up and offering my hand to her I helped her up and to the upstairs guest room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December Seventeenth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just sitting down in the back. The last time I had seen Mikaela had been about a week ago. I was worried and couldn't wait until she could come back to wrestling. We all knew that not only were Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff were coming but today some knockout was coming back. I was watching the monitor and knew that because Madison was in the ring that it was the knockout match. No one had seen a lot of Phoenix because she'd been locked in meetings with Dixie making sure her place was still safe. When the opening of "Bloodline" played through the arena I shook my head.

"She was never gone she's just been busy." I said. That was Phoenix's music and when it suddenly cut off and "Sweet Tooth" played through the arena I stood up from the chair.

"She's back?" I asked. I had been in my locker room the entire day so I hadn't realized she was back. My eyes locked on her and I took in all the changes. Mikaela's hair had been cut to her mid back and was threaded throughout with crimson streaks. She was in a black corset, a black mini skirt, black wrestling boots, and black fingerless gloves that went to her elbow. Daniels was sitting next to me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she's back obviously; I saw her today and had to do a double take to see if that was actually her." Daniels said

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"I figured you'd see her." Daniels said with a shrug. I shake my head at him and focus on the match. Mikaela is good in the ring. She looks like she hasn't even been out of the ring for as long as she has and has the best offensive moves and after her dominating most of the match she hits a wicked Impaler DDT. She gets the pin.

"The winner of the match Mikaela." David said. She gets her arm raised and heads toward the back. I leave the chair and head to meet her. I was there the same time she came through the curtain. She smiles at me. I don't say anything I just walk over to her and pick her up in a hug twirling her. I set her down. I rest my head in her neck.

"I missed you." I said. She laughs.

"I missed you too." Mikaela said with a smile. It hit me then. I needed to talk to her dad again.

"So have you heard?" I asked.

"How could I have not Phoenix has been up in arms against it." Mikaela said.

"Yeah well it's Phoenix." I said. Mikaela nodded and I took her back to my locker room with me.

"You wrestling tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. She smiled.

"I've got to go but I'll be back." She said. I nodded and watched as she left. I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contacts until I saw David Heath's number. I called it and waited. I got the voicemail.

"Hey David, this is Allen and I've got a question and if you'd call me back that would be great thanks." I said as I hung up. I put my phone on my bag and get ready for my match. I was hoping that everything would turn out okay especially with Mikaela and myself. After my match and I head back to my locker room. I walk in and immediately check my phone and see the voicemail.

"_Hey Allen, meet me at eight o'clock at the Red Rose tomorrow and we'll discuss this." David said._

I write that down and delete the voicemail and smile. This might actually turn out okay. Actually I want nothing better than for this to turn out for the better. I had just stepped out of the shower dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and I looked in shock as Mikaela sat on a steel chair.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to yourself." She said as she stood. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Do you like what I did with my hair?" She asked.

"Yes it's different and it suits you." I said. Mikaela smiled and walked toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'll try not to get injured again." Mikaela said.

"You can't make that promise but I can make a promise to you." I said.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"I want to teach you the Styles Clash that is if you want to learn it." I said. Mikaela looked at me her light blue eyes shining.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah I would like to do that." I said.

"That sounds great." She said.

"Good I'm sure Phoenix will let us use her training room." I said.

"She's probably be going to offer to be part of the training." Mikaela said.

"I think she will too." I said. Mikaela pulled back and look at me.

"Let's get out of here." Mikaela said.

"Where are we suppose to go?" I asked.

"I'm renting an apartment." Mikaela said.

"You are sense when?" I asked.

"Sense it got a lot more chaotic over at the Orton house." Mikaela said. I'm glad she hadn't bought a house. That probably would have been horrible news well at least to me.

"Okay well let's head out of here." I said. I picked up my bag and she picked up hers. We then walked out of the locker room together.


End file.
